This invention relates generally to an upholstered seat assembly which are often used in a variety of vehicles such as off-the-road tractors or mowers, and are usually suspended by means of springs or other resilient supports.
Examples of such prior art seats are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,621 of Dec. 31, 1985, Kevin E. Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,913 of Dec. 29, 1981, Steven P. Spiegelhoff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,110 of Aug. 6, 1985, Kevin E. Hill; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,014 of June 19, 1973, Swenson et al., all of which show a one-piece seat and back and are assigned to an assignee common with the present invention.
Still other examples of prior art seats having resilient seat constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,171,691; 3,399,883; and West German No. 2,117,153; UK patent application No. 2,039,732 and European patent application No. 0,032,839, having a one-piece shell of resilient material.